NoblePC02
Untold Secret? Cure Fleche has Arrived! (未解決の秘密？ キュアフレッシュャーが到着しました！ Mi kaiketsu no himitsu? Kyuafuresshu ga tōchaku shimashita!) ''is the second episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It features the beginning of the demon attacks to the town and the arrival of second cure. Plot ''Yuuki is acting weird since then. She has become awfully busy somewhere which is to meet Gale. Shinju is worried for both Yuuki and her swimming club. Suddenly, a huge siren monster appeared in the school pool. Yuuki who saw told everyone to run, but Fortia has sucked Shinju's club mate soul and summoned a Daemonium. She got no choice but transform in front of Shinju. Just when Yuuki's about to be defeated, Shinju helped using swimming utilities, not wanting to leave Yuuki alone. Then, her birthmark shine and give her the power to transform into Cure Fleche. Synopsis The next day after the incident, Yuuki came to school with a sad news. As the vice student council president and witness, she announce that one of the student council member has fall into a coma. She and her was investigating the pit when she fell into it and hit her head. She apologized for cannot help her for being seperated and found her body laying on the pit. The doctor and parents who also came also explained and ask for the best. The doctor explained that the cause of the coma sort of weird. He explained to the student council. She got no bruise or injury anywhere, even inside. As if she was drugged by something. They know that Yuuki has no faults since all cctv around them shows nothing peculiar. School goes on and in the middle of class right before lunch break, Yuuki's brooch shines and she quickly get out of class as a light line appeared and guided her to janitors room. Gale sat there and asks for food. Yuuki who is pissed quickly go back to class. This happens countless times. Even after school, she must hurry went to a meeting place for Gale. The more she think about it, she wondered when did she agree to meet up with Gale anytime. She was pretty angry until Gale ask her about her friend. Yuuki told him everything and he's shocked. He never thought the demon king would make innocent person fell into a deep nightmare. Suddenly, Shinju called her phone and ask her to meet up. She'd like her to try a new ice cream flavor from their favorite ice cream shop. Yuuki waits for Shinju with Gale who keep tagging along. She told her that she'll meet him later but he insist on getting an ice cream. Shinju was confused to see him. After that, Gale left and said that he'll call Yuuki again tomorrow. On their way home, Shinju asked Yuuki who is he. Confused, Yuuki said that he's her father's friends son from overseas. Then, Shinju asked if anything is okay with her lately. Shinju said she notices Yuuki very busy even in school and she hardly able to contact her. Shinju told her to tell her if something bothered her. Yuuki thanked her as they go seperate ways home. Shinju reminded her to watch her race in the school pool tomorrow. Meanwhile, back in the demon kingdom. Ferio reported to his brother, Nox. Nox is surprised but pleased hearing that. He ordered a siren named Fortia to go and fetch her. Ferio said that he can do it, but Nox told him to wait until the cure is caught. Fortia swam to earth. The next day, many students gathered at the pool to watch the race. Shinju was getting ready with one of her close club friend. Shinju went out first. Suddenly, a huge and scary being splashed out of the water. It's Fortia. She looked around to see if the pretty cure is there. She was about to go back in until she spotted Gale. She attacked Gale and Yuuki defend him. Then, Fortia spotted Shinju's friend and use her soul and infuse it with a blue colored gem. Then, a Daemonium appeared. The student council are busy keeping everyone safe. Shinju called Yuuki. But with the fog created by Fortia, she can't see her. So, she decided to go back to find her. Meanwhile, Yuuki transformed into a pretty cure and fight the daemonium. The fog slowly disappeared and Yuuki is relieved that there is nobody there. Yuuki asks Gale to secure her friend's body while she fight the Daemonium. Suddenly, the Daemonium caught her and throw her. As the door opens, she crashed into Shinju. Yuuki tongue slipped and asked why Shinju is here. Shinju asked how did she know her name. Before she could answer, she took Shinju before the Daemonium punched them. She told Shinju to run away because it's not safe and she did not want her to get injured before her race. Shinju who is shocked asked if she is Yuuki. She know that the only person that said that to her are her mom and Yuuki. Shinju also said that she won't run away and abandon Yuuki like that. Suddenly, Yuuki got caught in a water ball and about to run out of air. Panicked, Shinju took some swimming supplies and throw it at the monster. Then, she uses a hammock and a rubber pool floaties to shoot at Fortia. Then, her birthmark shine along with the hammock and it turned into a Noble Armor and a blue gem came out from the Daemonium's heart. Gale told her to transform and she followed his instruction to transform into Cure Fleche. She uses her arrows to pierce the enemy. After she gave her final blow, she caught Yuuki as Fortia splashed back into the pool and disappeared. An ambulance came and took her friend as the race is cancelled. On their way home, Gale introduced himself to Shinju. But Shinju is more mad at Yuuki for not telling anything to her. Yuuki apologized and promised to tell her everything happened. Then, they visited the hospital and heard that Shinju's club mate has also fell into a coma. Shocked, the doctor said there might be a new virus spreading in the country that causes coma. he doctor is planning to console this for a research. Shocked, Yuuki tried to calm Shinju down as they went home. Gale on the other hand is busy looking around for some clues. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizuoka Shinju / Cure Fleche Mascot * Gale Villains * Nox * Ferio * Fortia * Daemonium Other Characters * Hanamiya Miho * Hanamiya Kito * Takibi Roku * Iwano Nanami Trivia * Mizuoka Shinju made her debut as Cure Fleche * Nox made his cameo debut * Fortia made her debut as a villain * Cure Fleche performed Aquamarine Shot for the first time * Cure Fleche performed Stigma Bow for the first time Gallery TBACategory:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes